


Humble Beginnings

by Mousebane



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, First chapter happens over two years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Two Years

Dr. Ryker was sitting cross-legged on the floor of a tomb. She had been there for days sketching out every little thing she could. She sighed loudly and retied her hair back. She had lost track of time while sketching a massive hieroglyph of Isis hovering over Osiris and was starting to fall asleep. Dr. Ryker set her book aside and settled in by the drawing. She had taken to sleeping wherever she worked so she wouldn't get lost. 

Dr. Ryker wasn’t sure how to respond to be woken by Dr. Sarah Gardner. The eerie glow of her eyes was enough to keep quiet. Dr. Ryker kept her backpack close. If she was being kidnapped the backpack might save her own life. At least she hoped it would. 

Dr. Ryker’s last sight was Dr. Daniel Jackson before fainting. When she came to her first sight was Sarah Gardner’s back in a dress. 

“Alright Gardner what the hell is going on?”

“Osiris.”

“Scuse me?”

“My name is Osiris. Your friend Gardner is my host.”

“Uhhh Gardner I understand you’re having a mental breakdown and all but uhh Osiris isn’t real....and more to the point Darlin, was a dude. Ya know, ball bearins and stick shifts? He ain’t supposed to have airbags.”

“I have searched her memories, you are Annora.”

Annora face palmed. “Okay I can see I’m not getting anywhere so I’m going back to what I was doing. What room are we in?”

Osiris barely glanced back. “I am getting us to some....old friends.”

Annora grimaced before looking around. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed the changes to her surroundings. Annora barely had time to cushion her head before fainting again.

* * *

It had been a few months since Annora and Osiris left Earth. Annora had taken to playing along "Osiris" although she certainly wasn't thrilled about it. Osiris had stopped trying to convince Annora otherwise. Instead both merely avoided each other. Avoided till the need for sanity arose. Conversation was easy between them as they stuck with Egyptology. Occasionally the conversation would thread itself into the topic of sex back in Ancient Egypt. Inevitably the conversation would always steer itself towards things that Annora would get frustrated with. At that point they typically called it a night. Annora had taken to sleeping under a window to watch the stars. Osiris slept near the controls. 

* * *

A year in and Annora had learned to accept Sarah Gardner's mental state. They were actually bonding very well. Conversations were smoother and easier. Annora had actually managed to fill an entire notebook about the Goa'ulds. If she hadn't been in a spaceship she might have continued to call Gardner crazy. Osiris and Annora had started eating together while they talked. They had even started sleeping within view of each other. Osiris occasionally asked questions about female humans. Annora occasionally asked about Isis. Annora had started to suspect something was up when new faces started showing up on the ship. 

* * *

Another year in and Annora had started butting heads with Osiris. Being confined to a ship had started to take its toll on Annora's sanity. She had taken to getting into fights with Osiris' supporters. She had thrown hits at Osiris. Unable to put up with Annora's temper, Osiris started looking for a way to get rid of her.


	2. Offerings

Osiris stared at the sleeping form of Annora. This was the only peace he had gotten in the past year. Dr. Annora Ryker had a nastier temper than she let on. Osiris sighed softly. He had dealt with Zipacna and wasn't happy. As Annora rolled over clutching to her bag tightly, an idea hit him.

"Tob'rok! Send a message to Zipacna. Tell him I accept and that I bear an offering for Anubis."

* * *

Annora groaned waking slowly. She quickly realized the floor she was on, wasn't the one she fell asleep on. Her clothes were different too. Annora wrapped what little fabric there was tighter around her. _I'm gonna kill that thing when I see him._ Annora slowly got up and moved over to her pack. It still had everything including her notebooks. She quickly strapped it to herself. Annora could faintly hear the sound of voices approaching. If she's quick just maybe..... Annora was about to talk off running when Osiris walked in with two taller men and a large group of, what Annora had learned; Jaffa.

Annora stood frozen in place for a moment. Steeling herself she bolted forward. Osiris looked ready to catch Annora. It wasn't the first time they had done this routine. It was the first time Annora had ducked down and drove her shoulder into Osiris' stomach. Annora didn't have time to scamper over Osiris as a strong arm wrapped around her stomach and lifted. She froze feeling the low rumbling chuckle vibrate through her. 

"Anubis, this is the offering of which I spoke."

Annora kicked out instinctively. "Offering?! Yella-bellied coward! Put me down so I can kick his ass!!!!!"

The hooded figure's deep voice silenced Annora quickly. "She is too spirited for my tastes. Zipacna."

The man holding Annora dropped her instantly. "Yes my lord?"

"Consider this girl your reward for your loyalty."

Zipacna gave a stiff nod and went to grab the girl again. Annora had taken the chance and taken off. Osiris had his head in his hands. 

"She's looking for a way out. Don't underestimate her wits or her hit."

Zipacna grunted and marched off after the young woman. He knew she was already going to be a handful. This was further confirmed by the blast marks along the corridor. It didn't take him long to find the Jaffa staring up at some of the beams overhead. Zipacna looked up and spotted the young woman still climbing. He took a zat'nik'tel from the closest Jaffa and aimed just above her head. Annora flinched ducking her head. He fired another blast near her head causing to let go. Zipacna easily caught the young woman. 

"You are a wild woman, we will have to see if we can not retain that when you are made a host."

Annora took several swings at the much larger man as he tossed her over his shoulder. Her demands to be let down fell on deaf ears. Zipacna quietly walked into a set of rings. Annora quieted looking around as he carried her to a private room. The moment her feet touched the ground she attempted to run again. Zipacna grinned stepping in front of her. 

"If you are not careful woman, you will end up dead."

Annora huffed angrily. "Its Dr. Ryker to you and if it gets me away from you then bring it!"

Annora threw a punch only to have her fist caught. Zipacna spun her into his chest breathing in her scent. The shudder that ripped through her small frame brought a grin to his face. Annora was barely able to fight as he moved her forward and into a cage. She wondered how many women had been placed in that cage before her and leaned back against the bars. She was stuck. At least for now. 

"You will behave or spend the rest of _your_ life in this cage."

Annora glared remaining quiet. Zipacna nodded and left the room looking pleased. 


End file.
